


Oh Christmas Tree...

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [178]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Christmas Special in July, Crack, Gen, Incest, Transmogrification, Treecest, Trees, idek, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: It’s a summer Christmas special.





	Oh Christmas Tree...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! I’m also pretty tired and have like 8 oneshots to write, but eh. I’ll try my best to catch up eventually. 
> 
> Here’s the first one! It’s a piece of trash- I didn’t sleep at all last night, just sayin’.

T’was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse-

Wait. That’s a lie. For actually, on this fine Christmas Eve, a single creature was indeed stirring. 

The noble Christmas Tree stood silently in the corner of the room, watching the embers of the dying fire dance in the moonlight. Below it the ground was laden with brightly wrapped presents, and the empty plate and glass on the coffee table would tell the children in the morning that their gift horse had rode on through.

A flash of light.

Suddenly, the tree was gone.

But still, a creature stirred through the house.

If one had been awake then, they would have noticed a slight rustling from underneath the tree followed by a single, solitary quack which echoed through the room. 

A cheerful duck emerged from the pile of presents with a cute grin stretching its bill. The duck couldn’t remember much, and kept forgetting where it had been as it wandered about the room. It was searching for something, but it didn’t recall exactly what. 

Soon, it forgot what it was doing entirely, and collapsed to the floor where another light transformed it once more...

A television crackled in the centre of the room, sending a blizzard of white noise across its screen. It wouldn’t be there long. A crack ran across the screen, which soon exploded into a final burst of white light...

 

That morning, the children ran down to open their presents and play while their parents sat on the sofa which twin cups of strong coffee. No one noticed the tree was gone- they didn’t remember it ever being there. But amongst the presents was one thing no one recognised at all.

A toy aeroplane, beautifully crafted and sitting in a perfect condition where the tree had was nobly stood. One of the children noticed it, and took it, and it guided her through her life forevermore. 

All because she looked after that Christmas Tree when no one else would.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.
> 
> Prompt- A Christmas tree turns into a demented duck which turns into a television which turns an aeroplane.
> 
> This is the first of the two prompts I didn’t come up with myself! Credit to my brother’s friend, who came up with this one.
> 
> Original Number- 343.


End file.
